This invention generally relates to a luggage transporting device, and more particularly, its object is to provide a clamping device,adapted to allow an easy adjustment of a length and an distance of parallel bands or belts scanned over both shoulders according to the physical constitution of a user when a relatively heavy luggage is transported by carrying it on his shoulders.
The foregoing Japanese applications are embodiments showing different modes of using the clamping device for shoulder bands according to the present invention, and are utility models in which kinds of materials to be transported and detail structure of the clamping device are different, but it should be understood that they are based on the identical operation and principle.